Conventional boxes which are used to package bottles such as wine or liquor typically include a portion is in the shape of an oblong box having an open side into which a bottle to be packaged is placed and the corresponding portion is in the form of a case into which the first portion may be designed to seal the open side of the first portion.
In conventional use, upon opening a bottle packaging box enclosing a bottle, e.g., containing a quality of wine, the bottle is removed from the box and the box is then discarded. The unpackaged bottle is then placed on a shelf for sale.
The wine or liquor is placed in a package for shipment, generally in a paper or corrugated box. The bottles are positioned vertically. Within the box, each bottle needs to be supported at its bottom end spaced from the bottom of the box in a position which secures the bottle against movement laterally. The upper end of each bottle also needs to be held so that movement is prevented. In a case, the bottle packages have to be secured against moving relative to each other and against movement relative to the box in which they are positioned.